Scrapbook - Fairy Tail Academy
by KJ Dreams
Summary: [Rated T for language and future chapters.] Another AU Fairy Tail High School Fanfic. Read for pranks and fluffy and steamy romances. Pairing for Lucy is undecided and is free-game. Gale & Gerza for sure. It's just another slice-of-life type of fanfic AU. Give it a shot! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail Does Not Belong To Me.**

Lucy tugged at her scarf, looking out at the city as they drove to her new school. Her father hadn't allowed her to attend Magnolia High, the local public school, but he had consented to Fairy Tail Academy. Lucy had been more than happy to accept his decision. She had been terrified he would stubbornly say no and continue having her privately tutored, but to her surprise he had agreed.

"A Heartfilia must know how to handle herself with grace in all situations," he had answered her when she questioned his change of mind

She had squealed in delight and hugged her father from excitement and eternal gratefulness. He had hugged her back briefly before smiling, "A Heartfilia must not act rash. Do not disappoint me, Lucy."

Lucy laughed, "You know it, dad!"

Now Lucy stood in front of her new and first school. She was transferring into junior year's second semester. The frigid air of January hadn't discouraged students from milling about on the beautiful campus. She could only imagine how full of greenery it would be during the spring. The buildings were spread across the giant campus, styled modernly but surprisingly had a cathedral in the center of campus. Lucy hadn't had much time to research the school properly since the idea had been almost last-minute.

Sometimes being extremely wealthy had its perks, but for the most part, Lucy found it isolating.

She waved good-bye to Capricorn, her father's secretary who had offered to drive her. Her bags had already been sent ahead of time, so all Lucy had to carry was her trusty-old knapsack and her I.D.

Her phone vibrated and lit up; she clicked on her new message, smiling at the text.

 **Are you here?**

She replied quickly with a simple "yes."

The reply was instantaneous.

 **I see you.**

She frowned; she was still at the school gates, not having dared step inside.

 **You're not looking in the right direction, idiot. d:**

 ** _Where are you?_**

A female voice spoke up, "Right behind you."

Lucy jumped, "Levy?"

Levy shot her a big grin, "The one and only."

The girls burst into laughter and hugged each other. Lucy had met Levy by accident at a bookstore last year. They had immediately hit it off and they had exchanged numbers only to become close friends. Out of all her friends, Lucy considered Levy to be her only true friend with the exception of her cousin, Michelle.

Levy had been the one to give her the idea to transfer to Fairy Tail Academy after hearing all her funny stories not to mention the prospect of having access to Fairy Tail's enormous library.

"Follow me," Levy took hold of her hand and led her inside.

Lucy nodded and she looked back once at the city outside. She wasn't sure if she had made the right decision leaving the confines of her home but she was here now.

Levy had taken her to the principal's office in the main building that stood behind the cathedral, but he hadn't been in. He was out for the week at a convention and his secretary had apologized in his stead.

"Well, I suppose I should take you to your room…although I really want to take you to the library!" Levy pouted

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to spend in the library from now on!" Lucy patted her startlingly bright blue hair

Her smile returned as she dragged Lucy to the dorms on the left side of campus. Lucy's head spun; she definitely would get lost here.

Her room was on the third floor of dorms. She eyed the gold plaque reading 209, her hand wavering by the doorknob. This was it.

"Come on, Lu." Levy barged into the room, leaving Lucy at the entrance, mouth hanging open

A red-haired goddess sat on the far side bed, staring at Lucy.

Lucy dropped to the floor, "I'm s-sorry, oh goddess."

A pair of hands picked her up, "Levy, is this Lucy?" The red-head spun them around, holding her out towards Levy.

Levy looked ready to burst from laughter, "Yup."

Lucy felt herself being turned and she suddenly found herself nose-to-nose with the gorgeous red-head, "H-hi."

She could feel the bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as she was forced into a staring contest with the red-head. Finally, a smile broke on the red-head's face, "Hello, Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlett, vice president of the Student Council."

"C-could you…" Lucy trailed off, awkwardly trying to gesture at herself

Her eyes widened as she realized how she had been holding Lucy like a doll and she quickly settled her back on the ground, "I apologize."

After many apologies on both ends, Lucy finally was able to settle in her room with Levy leaving, saying she would be back later.

Lucy was left Erza who was now reading a book on her bed. _She likes to read?_

 _"_ What are you reading?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to startle her again.

Erza started, dropping the book on her face, "N-nothing real interesting," she sputtered.

"Mmm," Lucy smirked, having caught a glimpse of the title, _Nighttime tales._

She hadn't taken Erza to be the type to read erotic novels. Erza caught her mischievous face, "It's not what you think! It's research!"

"Research?" Lucy bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. _Oh, Erza was definitely a cute person._

Erza's face had gone as red as her hair and she mumbled something along the lines, "F-for science."

"What's his name?" Lucy waggled her eyebrows

"I have to go now!" Erza stood up, shoving the book underneath her pillow and running out of the room.

That's when Lucy allowed herself to laugh. Suddenly, she wasn't so scared of her roommate anymore.

Levy had shown her around pretty well the day before, but Lucy found herself wandering around the hallways, frantically looking for her first class, physics.

"I knew I should have asked for a map!" She muttered darkly under her breath

She clutched her books closely to her chest as she ran to the end of the hallway only to be shoved to the ground by two fighting males. _What the hell?_

The pink-haired one shoved the dark-haired one against the wall, "Want me to smash that face, pretty boy?"

The dark-haired male made a face, looking bored, "Eh? What was that, flame bastard?"

Lucy stared at the two of them, unsure of what to do. She'd never seen a physical fight. She had been accustomed to sly comments and arguments hidden between the lines during parties but never had she seen a brawl.

She picked up her books from the floor, hoping they wouldn't notice her during their heated conversation. She begun to tip-toe away when she froze.

Her cold voice rang out, "Dragneel! Fullbuster! What do you think you're doing?"

Lucy turned and gulped at the sight of Erza. She was wearing a red school uniform like Lucy's except hers had a patch on her shoulder. _I'm the vice president of the student council,_ she had said.

The two boys had both clutched each other in nervous fear, "Erza! We were so happy to see each other. We couldn't resist...Friends, right?" They both nodded at each other.

Lucy could have sworn she saw Erza's wrath glowing around her as dark smoke, but it quickly disappeared as Erza hugged the boys, "Welcome back."

Even Lucy cringed at the boys' terrified postures. She decided to step in, "H-hi, Erza."

Erza shot out an arm towards her and brought her into her crushing embrace, much to Lucy's horror.

Lucy rubbed her back as she sat down in class; at least she didn't have to get a back massage anymore. She was glad she hadn't broke a rib.

A piece of paper hit the back of her head and she heard a low whisper, "Oi, you're the new girl, right?"

She ignored the whisper, knowing it belonged to the pink-haired male that had ungraciously _ignored_ her while Erza introduced her earlier to them. _A Heartfilia should not act petty,_ her father's voice echoed in her head. She knew that, but her dad wasn't here.

Another piece of paper hit her head, "Oi!"

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she continued to ignore the assaulting pieces of paper. Finally, the other boy, Gray, saved her from _Pinkie,_ "Hey, Flame brains, leave her alone."

There was a pause then Natsu retorted, "What's it to ya?"

"It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you!"

Lucy, already becoming used to their bickering, felt a small smile creep on her face. She would talk to Pinkie once her pride wasn't hurt from his earlier unspoken snide.

The boys settled down when the teacher walked in, Ms. Libra. Lucy jaw dropped to the floor; Ms. Libra wore a tight black miniskirt with a button-down shirt that hadn't been closed all the way. Her long black hair had been pulled into a ponytail much like Lucy's. Were all the teachers and students drop-dead gorgeous in this school?! She didn't remember reading that Fairy Tail Academy was a modeling school.

Ms. Libra didn't waste time; she got straight to the point, "We have a new student."

Lucy inwardly groaned. She had been hoping Ms. Libra would forget about introductions. She stood up, ready to give her prepared three-sentence speech, but Ms. Libra stopped her, "Sit down."

Lucy blinked in shock and a little embarrassment, not really understanding what was going on, "We don't have time for introductions."

And with that she started class.

Lucy threw herself onto her bed, banging her head against her soft pillows. That was THE most terrible day in her entire life. Levy hadn't been around because she had been dragged off by Erza after first period for an all-day student council meeting. _Who starts an all-day student council meeting after first period?!_

She had missed lunch because she had spent the entire hour just trying to find the cafeteria and she had been late to all her classes after first. She shivered as she remembered her P.E. teacher, Ms. Aquarius. She was dating the other P.E. teacher, Mr. Scorpius, but Lucy wondered how they got along. Now SHE was scary. Erza was only scary when she had to be, but Ms. Aquarius was scary because she could be. She had immediately taken a dislike to Lucy and had forced her to run laps the entire period.

It was three o'clock and she had received a text from Levy that she wouldn't be out until five, six if Erza didn't get her strawberry cake in time. She wondered who the president of student council was.

There was a knock on her door. _Erza?_ No, it couldn't be. She was tempted to pretend she wasn't in the room, but what if the person had the wrong room?

Lucy got up, adjusting her shirt and pulling down her skirt that had ridden up her waist while she rolled around on her bed.

She opened the door, "Oi! New girl!"

 _Pinkie._

She thought about closing the door on him, but that would be _too_ rude, so she forced a smile, "Pinkie."

The scarf he had _had_ around his neck during the school day was now wrapped around his head, and Lucy couldn't help but think he looked really cute.

He gave a toothy grin, scratching his head, "We met earlier…"

"Did we?" Lucy replied, the sarcasm dripping off her words.

His Adam's apple bobbed nervously, "Yeah."

Lucy grew bored of this seemingly pointless conversation and began to close the door, "Well, nice seeing y—"

His foot caught the door and he thrusted his face close to hers, "Wait! I want to apologize."

He continued, "I know I snubbed you earlier. It was rude. I've been trying to apologize all day. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that stripper that bugs the hell outta me. I just walked off without saying hi to you because I wanted to get away from that ice bastard."

Lucy giggled; his redundant apology melting her apprehension.

"Pinkie, it's alright now."

A smile spread across his face, "I'm Natsu."

"Lucy," this time she genuinely smiled.

"Wait," he scrunched up his eyebrows, "Whaddya call me? It's SALMON."

Lucy laughed and she used his brief confusion to close the door on him. She could hear him huffing, "It's salmon, weirdo."

She threw herself on her bed again, but this time she felt lighter, happier.

"It's rosy, stupid." she mumbled through her smile.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad day after all.

 **::A/N::**

Hi, guys! First off, I changed my name from **Fanfic addictXD** to **KJ Dreams** (My wattpad username). I really shouldn't have started another fanfic...but I have and here it is. Whether or not I continue this one will depend on you guys! Let me know~ As for the pairing in this story...it's still undecided and can go either way. :D Review and favorite it if you liked it. Thanks for reading! (I have another one that I have started working on as well. It's a Graylu one.) Yes, this is available on Wattpad as well. Under my name. Alrighty, see you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2 - Hot Sauce & Ice Cubes

Lucy was at the doorway, holding onto her packed lunch. Levy had ran ahead expecting her to follow, but Lucy had stopped.

The cafeteria...No, its appearance was more of a ballroom than a high school's lunch area. It was a bit hectic with round and long tables assembled with no sense of coordination, but it was still a sight to see. With swooping arches and grand windows that stood from floor to ceiling, it reminded her of home. The Heartfilia ballroom was larger, but it was lonely, only being used a couple of times a year.

This ballroom breathed warmth and vibrated with life. And Lucy absolutely loved it.

"Lucy," Levy's voice rang out, calling her from a table at the other end of the room.

Right. She was to meet Levy's friends. She hurried over to them, a spring in her step. It was only her second day at the academy and she was having a blast.

As she approached the table she noticed it grew quieter. Her pace slowed; was it because of her?

Just as the blush crept on her face from embarrassment and horror, everyone at the table stood up, screaming, "HI, LUCY!"

There were some murmurs of "Welcomed to Fairy Tail," and "I think we share a class together," but Lucy was too busy hugging Levy from happiness.

She whispered a "thank you," and faced everyone again.

"Thank you. Nice to meet all of you!"

"Oi! It's Lucy!" Lucy turned to see Natsu only to stop mid-reply and gawk at his tray.

He noticed her gaze and scratched his head, in what Lucy was now understanding as a sign of being flustered, "I really like hot sauce," he stated.

"It's not the hot sauce that has her startled, flame brains. It's the amount." Gray butted in, not bothering to swallow his food.

Wait. Alternating glances between Natsu and Gray's trays, she laughed. It all made sense now.

Natsu and Gray asked in unison, "Whatcha' laughing at Luce?"

They looked at each in horror, "Don't do that again!" They synced again; Natsu visibly gagged and Gray paled considerably.

"It's just that," Lucy wiped a tear from her eye, "I know why you don't get along now!"

"Eh?"

Using her index finger, she indicated their separate trays, "You, Natsu, love spicy foods. You, Gray, love cold food."

Everyone stared at her as if she had sprouted an extra nose or two, "It makes sense! Hot versus cold," she desperately defended herself.

"You're weird, Lucy."

Gray nodded in agreement, "Hate to say fire-breath is right, but he is. I just can't stand his fiery-ass."

The other members of the table laughed and agreed, leaving a sour feeling of rejection in Lucy's stomach.

"You're just angry I won last year's tournament, droopy-eyes!" Natsu countered, shoving a spoonful of mash potatoes (Lucy cocked her head in confusion) dripping with excess hot sauce.

It made sense! Fire versus ice!

Levy leaned in to whisper, "I thought I was the only one who noticed."

A grateful smile graced Lucy's lips. No wonder Levy and her got along so well.

There was a strong icy wind blowing through the courtyard; Lucy tugged her scarf over her nose, only her eyes were visible between her hat and scarf. She marched through the sudden storm toward the dorms.

She had gotten to know more of Levy's friends today and she was-

Smacked with a slab of ice.

She held her injured cheek in shocked silenced as she looked around. Where on earth had that come from? Apart from the wind, the dark clouds weren't actually depositing any of their loads.

A familiar voice rang out, "Oh, shit...I'm sorry!"

She turned towards the left, toward the shirtless dark-haired male approaching her with worry plastered on his face, "Gray?"

He stopped mid-stride, "Lucy?" He squinted taking in her features - the standard girl uniform along with over-the-knee black socks, a light brown jacket and beanie with a cream-colored scarf covering the lower half of her face - but it had been her brown eyes that confirmed her identity.

"What are you doing out here?" Lucy asked, snapping Gray back into attention

He cleared his throat before responding, "Uh, I like the cold?" He answered lamely, mentally berating himself for sounding so uncool in front of the new girl.

Surprisingly, she laughed, "I knew that already."

"How'd you know?" He sweat-dropped; how did she already know that if she had barely met him? He found himself pleading, Please, don't be like her.

"It was a simple observation. Your lunch tray was full of bowls with ice cubes. It only made sense." That and you don't get along with Natsu, who happens to love spicy food. Fire versus ice. She added silently, not really in the mood for round two of teasing.

Relief swam in his eyes as he smiled, "You're smart, Lucy."

"Of course," she replied, feigning confidence, after a moment of utter chaos in the chambers of her mind.

She had grown up receiving compliments -criticism as well- but none had praised her intelligence. No, she had always done what was expected of a Heartfilia.

"A bit conceited, dontcha' think?"

Her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip as she hesitated, but ultimately went with the first words that had popped into her head, "Well, how could I not when I'm this great?"

This time Gray laughed, clutching his stomach, "You're something, Lucy."

Something to you, I hope. That didn't just cross her mind. Lucy, that didn't happen. She had come to study and experience life outside the realms of the wealthy society she had been enclosed within.

She had conveniently, rather inconveniently, forgotten. Falling in love was part of experiencing life.

"Wait," she eyed Gray, "why...WHY ARE YOU SHIRTLESS?!"

Even bundled up in her clothes, Lucy was still shivering; however, Gray was only wearing a pair of sweats. Whether or not he was pleasing to the eye, Lucy was more concerned over his health.

"Oh, I do this all the time." He added, "I come from the East," when Lucy's eyes still flashed with disapproval and worry.

"Oh," was all Lucy said in response. The East was bitterly cold nearly all year long except for a brief period of spring for a month.

After exchanging a few more words, Lucy excused herself. "Be careful on your way." Gray called after her and she lifted an arm to indicate she had heard.

"Wait!" Gray ran after her; he had almost forgotten.

Lucy turned, "What is it?"

He rummaged through his pockets, "Here," handing her a packet.

"A compress?"

"For your cheek."

She stared at the bag in her hands then looked up, smiling, "Thank you!"

"No problem." Gray responded, glad his voice sounded even. He could just see the blonde's wide smile's outline under her scarf, but her eyes shined with gratitude.

She said good-bye again, her voice softer than before, "See you around."

"Yeah."

He stood in the freezing wind, while biting the inside of his cheek before allowing his lips to spread into a small smile.

Brown was an underrated color.

 **A/N:** Here's Chapter 2~! Thank you for review! :D Before you start panicking about the HUGE Graylu hint here, remember there still isn't a set pairing. It still is free game. Thanks for reading~~~


	3. Chapter 3 - Art Class

Lucy had never been much of an artist, that is, until this year. She had somehow ended up with an art class and in that particular art class at the moment were two undressed males arguing.

She glanced at her poor painting of a lion and sighed. _Well, at least it looks like a lion!_

"Her nose is wrong, you idiot." She heard Gray say

"No, you have her nose wrong." The other male retorted

Children, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"At least I didn't give her a pug-nose."

"What was that?!"

She sighed again, loudly. The two males continued to bicker, ignoring her obvious attempts to get their attention.

Giving up on her painting, she sat down on the stool behind her and watched the two.

"Her hair is a shade darker!"

"Is not! Her eyes don't wrinkle up like that when she smiles!"

"Why isn't she smiling in yours?!"

"Her ears are too big!"

Soon the boys had approached one another with fierce death glares, but the whole situation was ludicrous. They were practically naked and their threatening "weapons" were paintbrushes aim at each other's throats.

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and watched with mild amusement and slight annoyance.

Lyon, whose physical characteristics were the opposite of Gray's except for the equally toned body, growled, "I knew Ur longer."

"I knew her best," Gray smirked.

Ur was their adoptive mother, at least that was what Lucy had gathered from their previous arguments.

According to Erza, they were adoptive brothers but their hatred burned deep inside them because of a past incident. What it was, no one knew.

"Ha," Lyon laughed, pointing at Gray's painted face, "not so pretty now, huh?"

Gray let out a low tch and threw yellow paint at Lyon which splattered all over his abdomen.

This was definitely not good.

"G-Gray," Lucy began, holding up her hands, "You guys shouldn't thr-"

 _Holy biscuits._

Gray had aimed a bucket of green paint at Lyon's head but Lyon had dodged it with a smirk playing on his lips. Unfortunately, the person behind Lyon hadn't had much luck. The bucket's thud against her flaming red hair was followed by a sickening crunch of a wooden paintbrush.

Lucy grabbed her canvas in an attempt to protect it from a raging Erza. She yelped in surprise as Gray bowled into her followed by Lyon.

All four paused as they looked at the ripped canvas; Gray's arm and Lyon's leg puncturing two large holes through Lucy's heart and soul. Well, not really, but she had worked so hard on it, it felt as though they had ripped her heart.

Lyon and Gray got up quickly, murmuring apologies along with Erza who looked green and not just because of the paint.

Mr. Jonah, finally realizing how serious the fight had gotten this time, came over, "Detention."

It went without saying they were to clean up the mess. He glanced at Lucy's ruined painting and his usual stoic behavior when it came to handling Gray and Lyon melted, "Oh dear, Lucy. I'm sorry. I'll extend the deadline for you. You can leave early. Go on. No, no detention for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Jonah," was all Lucy said, quietly gathering her belongings and clutching her painting, she ran out of the classroom.

Gray stared after her, regret pooling in his stomach. _If he was to act childish, he might as well not include Lucy in his arguments_... A light bulb flickered on as he thought of the best way to make it up to her.

At the same time, a red-head was thinking of something similar.

* * *

Lucy ran to her room; slowing down as she walked down the corridor. Dramatic or not, she couldn't help but mourn for her poor lion.

She had plopped down on her bed when she noticed the lack of bounce in her mattress. Her scream was muffled by a large hand, "You're so loud, Luce."

She bit his hand as she realized who it was, "Natsu!"

"Ouch, what the hell," Natsu retracted his hand, rubbing it, "was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

He flashed her his trademark grin, "Taking a nap."

Lucy's eyes traveled down his exposed abdomen, "I can tell," she replied dryly.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked after taking a look at the time on his phone.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Natsu rubbed his neck, "Well, I didn't feel like going. History isn't much fun without droopy-eyes there to annoy or steel-brains."

"What's that," he grabbed her painting on her lap.

"Nothing!" She snatched it back and placed it on her desk.

"It's obviously something," he grumbled, taking a long look at her but not pushing it any further.

She opened her mouth, but at that moment her phone rang. She checked her phone.

 **Are you free Saturday, Lucy?**

She smiled and replied to Levy, _ **Yes. What do you have in mind?**_

 **(^_^)/ Yes! Just meet me at the Student Council's building at 4 on Saturday. Dress casually**.

What did she have in mind? _ **OK.**_

"Oi, Luce! I said if you're doing something Saturday?" Natsu shoved his face in front of her screen and she squeaked in surprise, dropping her phone, "Y-yes."

"Oh," Natsu replied bashfully, "Sunday?"

"I'm studying at the library."

"Um, okay. Well," he replied, "I'll see you around then."

What was that look on his face? Disappointment?

Natsu was already closing the door when Lucy whipped it open, "Ah, but I'll be free after three on Sunday!"

The toothy grin she received in return was all that was needed in exchange of her sacrificed study time.

What she failed to notice was the absence of her painting and the jolly whistling of Natsu as he walked to his own room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and for your support! Don't forget to give it a star if you liked it! :D Thank you for the comments as well! Next time on Scrapbook: "Welcoming Party."**

 **P.S- I'm starting school this week and I cannot promise any consistent updates. I might go on a hiatus for a bit. Check my profile in the following week to check what I decided to do! -Kass**


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcoming Party

Lucy picked at her skirt and wondered if she should have worn jeans. She never had been a pants person though and thus she decided to brave the cold with tights and a skirt.

She shifted on her feet waiting a moment before knocking on the door. All sound from the other side of the door ceased and she swallowed nervously.

The door swung open with a chorus of, "Welcome, Lucy," from the people present.

She stood in awe as she gazed at the decorated living room and she managed a "Thank you," before being swept inside by Levy.

"Lu, I hope you don't mind we decided to throw you a welcoming party! We -," She was interrupted by a girl named Mira, "Levy! We have a problem!"

"Can't you ask Jellal?" Levy groaned, tilting her head towards Lucy to show she was busy.

Mira smiled sympathetically at Lucy and said, "It's Gajeel."

"Right," Levy dropped her hand from Lucy's arm, "I'm on it."

"He's upstairs." Mira added as Levy disappeared into the crowd; Levy raised an arm to indicate she heard.

"Bye, Levy." Lucy mumbled, feeling a bit put-out her friend was always so busy, but it was to be expected. Levy was very involved in school and many depended on her.

"Lucy, right?" Mira smiled, "Come with me," she dragged her through the crowd and stopped in the kitchen.

The Student Council building was more like a house than anything. She leaned against the wall as she watched with amazement Mira prepare and hand out drinks with speed. A few minutes later another girl with white hair, only it was cropped short unlike Mira's, come into the kitchen with an empty tray.

"Sis, we need more piña colada. Laxus and his groupies drank the entire jug!" She wiped the sweat of her forehead, rolling her eyes when she mentioned Laxus.

"I'll prepare another batch. Go let them know," Mira replied.

"No," her sister replied, "You go tell them. Laxus will only listen to you. I'm tired of dealing with his fanatics. I'll prepare the piña colada."

Lucy noted the blush on Mira's pale face before she rushed out of the kitchen to yell at the Laxus guy and his cronies.

"Hey, sorry for ignoring you back there," the mini Mira said, "it's always so hectic! I'm Lisanna, Mirajane's younger sister!"

Lucy smiled, "I can tell. Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Obviously," Lisanna laughed, "Natsu had flyers printed with your face handed around so everyone would recognize you."

Her face was surely the color of Erza's hair, "D-did he now..." she trailed off, not sure whether to be touched or angry.

"Don't be too harsh on him. He was excited to make you feel welcomed." Lisanna added, placing a hand on her shoulder, "He's a genuine guy."

The warmth of her face spread to her chest, "Yeah. You sound like you know him very well."

This time it was Lisanna's turn to blush, "Well, he is my childhood friend, not to mention my b-boyfriend."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and if it weren't for that fact that they were attached to her skin, Lucy was sure they would have shot up into outer space, "W-wow. How long?"

Lisanna giggled, obviously pleased to be talking about her relationship with the rosy-haired boy, "Almost two years now. It seems like it was yesterday..." and the rest was lost on the blonde as she struggled to place the disappointment that had started to weighed down on her since she heard "my boyfriend."

* * *

Lucy was sitting on the couch in the living room; a guy named Loke had tried to hit on her but Lucy had shot him down. He was an incredible smooth-talker and she had no plans on getting involved with a player, perhaps as friends but nothing more.

She yelled in delight as Levy pulled ahead of Gajeel; her red toad pumping its little fist in the air as it crossed the finish line in second.

"Yes!" Levy squealed and sent a suggestive smirk at Gajeel.

"Tch," Gajeel tossed the control to Cana.

Lucy watched her friend interact with the tall, dark-haired junior with curiosity and amusement. Lucy caught Levy's eyes and sent her a wink. Levy flushed and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

"Lucy," Erza called her - almost hesitantly. That was unusual until Lucy remembered the incident in art. Feeling almost guilty for storming out of the room without a word, Lucy was about to apologize when Erza shoved a plate in her face, "Here. To apologize for my uncalled for behavior in art."

The room had gone quiet; they didn't quite believe what they were seeing and if they hadn't known better they would have thought they were hallucinating. Erza was handing Lucy a slice of her favorite strawberry cake.

"T-Thank you," Lucy murmured, taking the plate from Erza.

"I-If you look closely, I drew a lion with some extra frosting." She used her index finger to draw attention to the mess of red frosting on top of the slice and Lucy felt immense gratitude and appreciation for her dorm mate.

She settled the plate on the couch with care and embraced the bashful Erza, "I love it. Thank you," she whispered.

Erza tightened her hold on Lucy (not surprising but still a bit terrifying), "You're welcome."

There was a sound of shutters from a camera and the two girls jolted apart. Mira stood in front of them, winking, "For our memory scrapbook."

Erza nodded, clearly still embarrassed with the display, but her eyes brightened when she noticed they were playing Mario Kart, "Why didn't anyone inform me?"

There were audible coughs and groans. The contest was over; Erza would dominate for the rest of the night. That is until Jellal stepped in, "I guess I can't sit this one out if Erza is going to play," and he took hold of controller, picking Yoshi.

"Jellal!" Erza exclaimed, "How dare you pick Yoshi when you know he's my character?!"

He chuckled, not the least bit intimidated by her like the others, "Unless you're Nintendo or own Nintendo, you, in fact, do not own anything in the game, including Yoshi," he shrugged, "Although, I was pretty sure I clicked on Shy Guy."

"C-Choose the course already." She stumbled on her words, but Erza's eyes gleaned with fierce determination.

Lucy, again, found herself watching their interaction with a knowing look. It seemed two of her friends were in love. She briefly wondered if she would fall in love one day as well, but soon she was distracted by the match. Jellal and Erza was pretty evenly matched and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

* * *

Lucy had decided to leave after the first match ended; it was already ten and she needed a good night's sleep.

She had been halfway to the dorms when she was stopped by a sudden hand on her shoulder. She turned to scream, "My father will hear about this," when she recognized the dark blue orbs staring into her own.

"Shh, Lucy." Gray held a finger to his mouth, hustling her towards the lone tree on the left.

Her feet automatically followed him, "Gray! What are you doing?!" She whispered.

"I wanted to give you something." He said, throwing her a casual look behind his shoulder.

Gray thanked his poker face; he definitely was not as calm as he was appearing to be. His heart was on overdrive. He had never ever done this before, less gift it to someone. He picked up the small package from the small alcove between the roots of the tree, "Open it. Be careful."

"W-," Lucy gasped as the moonlight caught on the sculpture, highlighting the fine detail that had been put in it.

"I just finished it. I'm sorry I missed the party. I was trying to finish it before today ended. It's a gift for ruining your painting, which I'm also very sorry for," Gray quickly said, feeling satisfied at the sight of her.

Truly, she was beautiful. Her eyes twinkled with gratitude and amazement and unlike her, his focus was on her not the ice sculpture between her palms. He found himself liking way ice fit her.

"Thank you, Gray." Lucy placed the lion of ice in its small container, and placed it on the ground only to hug him.

He stiffened, breathing in the scent of jasmine mixed with a sniff of strawberry, "No problem."

When she stepped away he resisted the urge to pull her back towards him.

"Good night," she picked up her gift.

"Night." He responded, almost breathless.

She was already a couple feet away, just like last time when he remembered, "Hey, Lucy! You better put it in the freezer or it'll melt!"

She glanced at him and laughed, "I'm not an idiot, Gray."

"I know. You're a warm person."

She gasped at him and for the first time in his life he wished it wasn't cold as he struggled to tell if the red tint on her cheeks was because of his words or the weather. Probably the weather.

"I mean, your body temperature. It'll melt the poor lion." He added to try to cover up his previous statement.

"Right," she smiled, "You're a warm person too, you know," and with that she walked away.

"No," Gray breathed into the harsh, almost freezing cold surroundings, "You're the warmth I didn't know I was missing."

And Gray had no fucking clue what that meant.

He just knew he missed the warmth - her warmth.

That terrified him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whoop whoop. Finished this chapter up on the first day back to school! Mwuahahaha. What are you guys thinking right now?**

 **Next time: Playing With Fire (Yes. NATSU CHAPTER!)**

 **Thanks for reading and for your support! See you next time~**

 **P.S- OH NO. WHAT DID I DO?! NATSU AND LISANNA?! Don't kill me, guys. It's just starting.**

 **And isn't Gray adorable?! -dies-**

 **To answer my reviewer, I wasn't thinking about a poll, but I just might do it if I can't decide. D: Just wait till the rest of the guys come into play...JUST KIDDING. Maybe one or two more will come in. It's too much to have that many guys. Thank you for your review! It meant a lot!;-;**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dampening of a Flame

_**::Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me!**_

Lucy leaned against the brick building grateful for the warmth radiating from the building. She had, again, worn a skirt with thick tights. No matter how unconventional they were, she preferred them over pants - a foot of snow or not.

Natsu was late - fifteen minutes to be exact. If it had been any other teenage male, she would have thought he had stood her up, but it was _Natsu_ and her mind, itself, refused to believe he had done that. Deciding she was too stiff, she stood and stretched her arms above her head. She would give him another fifteen minutes.

"Where might he be?" she mumbled, following the puffs of air that appeared with every breath.

Her eyes wandered around the snow-covered campus, remembering the way the white blanket had sparkled under the moon's light the night before. Both Erza and Gray had surprised her with gifts of regret, the latter surprising her the most. Her lips curled at the memory; Gray had called her a _warm_ person. It seemed the students here viewed her a just Lucy, not Lucy Heartfilia.

 _That's because you haven't told them._

Lucy cringed at the small voice in her head she hadn't heard in a while. She pushed against it, throwing it into a locked room in her mind. She was sure their attitudes toward her wouldn't change simply because of her last name. Levy was proof of that.

 _She's only one person, and why haven't you told them then?_

She snarled back, _Didn't I lock you in a room?_ Her silent battles with her conscious distracted her enough she hadn't heard the whoosh of air and the shout of her name until the last second.

Her eyes widened, "Nats-"

 _Oomph._

The last image she had seen was Natsu with his mouth wide open, his teeth sharper and longer than what was considered normal, tumbling from the sky.

The extra weight on her back was quickly lifted, but Lucy remained on the ground, her chin having been jarred into the concrete,"Oi, Lucy, are you okay?"

 _You idiot. How would I be okay after you crash landed on me?!_

She had meant to say, but all that came out was a strangled sound.

"Here," his gloved hands slipped under her arms and pulled her up. It was much too quick for her; her head was still spinning and she couldn't open her eyes without feeling nauseous so she kept them shut, squinting as she sagged against Natsu's chest.

"You're going to be okay," he whispered and he gently tilted her head upward with his hands, carefully avoiding the scrape on her chin.

Lucy could barely make out his worried charcoal eyes through the mat of rosy hair resting on his face, "N-Natsu?"

"Shh," he hushed her; his grip on her waist tightened and she let out a small groan at the prickle of pain.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him suck in a breath before muttering, "sorry."

After making sure she didn't have any life-threatening injuries, he carefully picked her up, more conscious of the fact that she wasn't as strong as him, not to mention she had taken the brunt of fall. Lucy snuggled closer to him, his unnatural body heat calling to her like a flame. It was as though she was swimming - swimming in a lake of blurred colors and pain. The pain wasn't so severe; it was the throbbing of her head that was worse.

* * *

She faintly heard Natsu explaining to the school nurse what had happened, shortly saying, "Yes! I fell out the damned window! What's it to ya," and "Are ya gonna help Lucy or keep asking why I fell out?!"

A few minutes later she was wrapped up in a thin cotton blanket that smelled too much like a hospital for her liking, and she was sitting upright by herself on the bed. Natsu had gone to get something to drink, saying, "I know what will heal you faster than those pills," before he rushed out of the room.

"He's a handful, that one," the nurse clucked her tongue, writing on her clipboard.

Lucy nodded, but she immediately regretted it as it sent another wave of dizziness and sliver of pain through her skull.

"Careful now, you have a mild concussion from the shock of having your jaw hit the concrete so hard and fast. You're lucky you moved your jaw so quickly and avoided fracturing it," she glanced over at her, sending her a small smile.

"Hey, grandma!" Natsu barged in, holding three styrofoam cups in his hands.

"Who are you calling grandma?!" the pink-haired nurse snapped, but gratefully took one of cups handed to her.

"I brought you hot chocolate," he smiled, but the light didn't quite reach his eyes.

 _He must feel guilty._ "Thank you," Lucy wrapped her cold hands around the hot cup.

Natsu stared at his cup, before coughing, "Look," he looked away but then met her eyes, "I'm sorry."

She gave him a smile in response and jokingly added, "It's not every day someone falls from the sky."

"Are you trying to make that one joke?" He frowned, the lift of the corners of his mouth betraying his amusement.

"What," Lucy raised her eyebrows, feigning innocence, "the one where you must be an angel because you fell from heaven?"

"I must be _the_ worst guardian angel out there then."

They laughed at their silly conversation, but Lucy was glad it had brought the light back into his eyes. Natsu was a flame who shined brightest with a smile.

"Alright," the nurse slammed the clipboard onto her desk, "you guys can leave and take your horrible jokes out of here."

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, amusement dancing in their gazes, "Yes, ma'am."

Lucy folded the blanket and stood up; Natsu offered her his arm as she took a wobbly step forward.

"Give this to your P.E. teacher. You have to take it easy for a while. We can't risk you falling again and making your concussion worse," the nurse said, handing her a piece of paper, but pointedly looking at Natsu as if he were the danger.

"Geez, grandma. It's not like I'm going to fall on her again." Natsu grumbled as they walked out.

They snickered as they heard her yell back, "And stop calling me grandma!"

* * *

Lucy sat on Natsu's bed, shyly eyeing his collection of dragon figurines - most of them differing shades of red. Most of his things were red, except for a giant cat stuffed animal. That one was blue - bright blue. It could give the sky's own shade of blue a run for its money. It was stuck in a permanent smile, which creeped her out a little, but just a little.

"His name is Happy," Natsu said, noticing the direction of her eyes.

"Why?" Lucy blurted out before stopping herself.

"I dunno. Lisanna and I won it together at a carnival and, I guess, I named it after what I felt at the time."

"Happy." Lucy breathed out, taken aback by how much thought Natsu actually gave things.

"Yeah, happy." He scratched the back of his neck, "I, originally, had planned on taking you to Fairy Tail's cafe established in downtown Magnolia, but I think it's better if we stay in."

Lucy turned her head away, "Sorry."

Natsu stood up from the seat by his desk, "No! I wasn't saying it was your fault! It was my fault for letting the metal-bastard get the best of me! He grabbed me by my collar and threw me out of the room!"

Lucy frowned, "Metal-bastard?"

"Gajeel Redfox. My roommate." Natsu rolled his eyes, pointing at the bed next to his.

 _Oh! Levy's crush._ "Is he why you were late too?"

Natsu cleared his throat, "Kinda. I got into a fight with him."

"Isn't fighting not allowed?"

"Well, yeah, but we wrestle all the time."

Lucy cocked her head to the side and said thoughtfully, "So your relationship with him is like yours with Gray's?"

Natsu's face contorted in disgust, "No! I can stand Gajeel, but that popsicle is nothing but a stripper!"

Lucy's laugh was cut short by Natsu's cell; its ringtone filling the silent room. She watched with fascination as he ignored the call.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" she asked

"Nah," Natsu placed it back in his pocket, "you're here. Why would I want to talk to anyone else?"

Even though she knew, she _knew_ he was happily dating Lisanna, she couldn't help the flutters in her chest and the blush that adorned her face, "T-That..."

"Besides, I can always call them back later." Natsu went on, not noticing the effect of his words.

Lucy had been about to tell him how grateful she was when his phone rang again. He ignored it, _again_. A few seconds later it rang again.

"Maybe you should pick it up," Lucy offered.

"Sorry, Lucy," Natsu mouthed as he took the call. She shrugged and sent him a smile; she could wait.

She turned her attention to his figurine collection once again. She wondered how long he had been collecting them because he had so many. Perhaps it had been the silence or perhaps it had been the shallow intake of breath she heard from, but she turned around and saw Natsu sink onto the chair behind him, clutching his phone so hard his knuckles had gone white.

Dread. Dread began to empty itself onto Lucy as she waited for the call to end.

At last Natsu said, "I-I'll be right there," and ended the call. He sat still for a long moment, staring at his phone before getting up, "I'm sorry, Luce. I need to go to the hospital."

 _Hospital._ Dread began to pour itself faster.

"I-It...Lisanna...They got into a car crash." He answered, the words not coming to him with ease.

"I'll go with you." Lucy said, her jaw set in determination.

Hospital or not, she wasn't going to let her friend go by himself. Plus, even though she had just met her, Lisanna was her friend too.

Natsu looked as though he was about to argue but he thought better of it, "Okay."

* * *

Gods, Lucy hated hospitals. She _loathed_ them. Nothing good ever came out of visiting one.

"Mira!" Natsu ran to the frazzled white-haired girl standing next to the weeping white-haired man on the chair.

Lucy ran at a slower pace, heeding to the nurse's warnings to take it easy.

Mira turned to Natsu, her left arm already in a cast, but her eyes were clear. No, Lucy knew that look. She knew it _very_ well.

And Dread finally emptied itself on her, covering her from head to toe in silent despair.

"Natsu-" Mira started

"Where's Lisanna?!" He cut her off, looking behind her as if Lisanna was hiding behind the large man who hadn't stopped crying.

Lucy connected the dots before Natsu; she knew that look.

"She's _gone_ , Natsu." Mira stated, her eyes empty of emotion.

"What do you mean 'gone'?!"

"She's dead, Natsu," Mira turned to the man behind her, "Elfman, you need to let the doctors take a look at you _now_."

Elfman shook his head, letting a wail out.

"Elfman! Lisanna would want you take care of yourself!" Mira reprimanded him harshly.

Lucy ignored them as nurses surrounded Elfman and encouraged him onto a stretcher. His leg had been badly twisted and he was bleeding from his temple. Her sole focus now was on the rosy-haired boy clutching his fists at his side. Other than that he hadn't moved; It was as if he had been frozen.

Other students from school rushed past her, ignoring her even though they had all technically met the day before. It wasn't that she minded that; it was that she realized she had no place there. She had no reason to be there. _No, you came as Natsu's friend. As Lisanna's friend. You do have a place here._

She did, but she wasn't needed. She could offer her condolences later. All she could do now was offer them space to mourn together, but it ate at her heart that she had to walk away from Natsu when as a friend she should had been offering her hand - her shoulder - to him.

She was spun around by a blur of rosy hair as it sped past her.

"Natsu..." was all she could whisper as she stared after the boy running out of the emergency room before she began to run after him.

Death had visited them today.

And Lucy could only pray her newly-found friends would not break because of its visit.

* * *

 **::A/N::**

 **And I'm back! I will be on semi-hiatus which basically means I will be updating but slowly. This is the longest chapter yet and I'm so sorry, Nali shippers. I know I just sank your ship in this story! D:**

 **Please bear with me as we head into the next chapter! Let me know your thoughts! Your reviews make my day, lol. Thanks for your support and for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Endless Dream

Calm - that was what he was. He was calm; it was as though a cool, liquid veil had wrapped around his usual fiery temper. His blank mind contradicted his body's movements as his legs pumped faster and faster from the hospital as if he could physically outrun reality.

What Mira had said - his mind rejected the thought. No, if he ran, if he kept at it, it wouldn't catch up to him. His muscles extended and contracted with familiar ease; his body was used to being pushed to the limits, and when he could no longer run, no longer bear the burning of his chest, the pressure behind his eyes released. The tears streamed down his flushed cheek, evaporating as they reached the edge. His body temperature was high - too high for anyone else's body to function normally - but he was fine. He was always so hot and yet for all the extra heat he had, none of it would heat her cold, cold body.

"Shit," he whispered, collapsing backwards onto the snow and ignoring the singe he heard as the snow's freezing temperature met his own.

And throughout all this, he was calm. He had felt his heart drop from her inert hands, and shatter on the floor below, dripping with her blood. It was as if the tremendous pain had collapsed in on itself and transformed into an eerily quiet calm.

And so his eyes wept and his heart bled but he made no effort to staunch them. Natsu's old friend, Death, had come to pay him another unexpected visit, but had not come for him.

* * *

Lucy had ran after Natsu, keeping up with him for a solid ten seconds before his red beanie had disappeared in the streets of Magnolia. She wandered around for an hour, sadness weighing her steps. Death had a knack of hitting where it hurt...

Not caring about looking weird, she slid down onto her bottom and drew her knees to her chest. She pressed her forehead against her knees and fervently hoped for her friends. She prayed for strength and hope. They would need it.

"Hey," he said softly, nestling close to her.

"Hey," Lucy mumbled, not bothering to look up at Gray.

"How'd you get so far," he asked.

"How'd you _find_ me?"

"Stroke of luck," he answered, clearing his throat a bit.

"It's a good thing you did. I had no clue how to get back and I was planning on taking a taxi."

"Saved you a couple of bucks, eh?"

Lucy nodded. Gray was attempting to cheer her up, but her heart still ached.

Gray let out a breath before he added, "Natsu will be safe. Heck, I doubt there's any one out there that can beat the guy senseless. Trust me, I've tried." He chuckled lightly, but when he spoke a sad note played in his voice, "Natsu - he just needs his time and space to think."

"You care for him." Lucy stated. They talked trash about each other, fought, and didn't get along but underneath all that hatred was a special bond between them. One that spoke of friendship and loyalty. It wore an ugly skin, but it shined brighter and stronger than other friendships; it was beautiful.

Gray choked on air and grumbled a response, "It's hard not to. His fiery-ass is annoying as hell, but he's a genuine person. Although, if you ask me, he's stupid...but Natsu, he's one of those rare guys who you hate but care for at the same time. Lisanna, her, too. I grew up with her as well. I can't seem to find it in me to believe what Mira said is true. Lisanna dead? No, I can't believe it, but the pain I feel - I can only imagine their pain and it hurts even more," his voice had softened by the end so Lucy had to lean closer to him to make out his words.

"I know," was all she could say. She couldn't say sorry to any of them. Apologies meant nothing; apologies did not help. She knew that.

"Come," Gray tugged at her jacket, and she glanced upwards to see the tracks of Gray's silent tears, "everyone is waiting."

They stood, and Lucy, deciding it would be okay, took a step closer to him and brushed the tears from his eyes, "It's okay to cry."

Gray gaped at her, but nodded. He understood she would be there for him - for everyone when they needed her.

Lucy took a step back, "Lead the way."

* * *

They arrived at the waiting room and made their way to Erza. Her hands gripped the fencing sword she leaned upon as she sat on the chair; she stood up when she saw them, "Gray, Lucy."

"Erza," Lucy moved in to hug her, but was stopped by her hand.

"I'm fine. I need you guys to find Natsu before he does something stupid."

Gray shook his head, "He needs time."

"No," Erza flipped the hair out of her face and looked away, "Mira was wrong. She was delirious. Lisanna isn't dead. She's alive - in a coma - but alive."

"W-what?" They stared at her, not fully understanding what they had just heard.

"Mira had screamed, 'Coma? No, she's as good as dead,' while the nurses helped subdue her. She didn't mean it," a tear rolled down her cheek, "They said it's an effect from the shock and injury to her head."

Gray had stiffened at the word "coma," and had slowly backed away.

"Gray?" Lucy turned to him, her question reflecting in her eyes.

"I-I'm going to call Natsu, now." He jogged out into the hallway and left Lucy with her roommate.

"I'm glad," Lucy murmured, and placed a hand over her heart, "I'm glad she isn't dead."

Erza sat down again and patted the seat next to her, "The don't know if she'll wake up."

"She's still alive - breathing. There's a chance of recovery. That in itself is something. There's no chance of recovery in death." Lucy responded, plopping next to her.

"It still hurts as though we lost her." Erza whispered

"I know. It will hurt, but with that hurt you will have hope." Lucy placed a hand on Erza's shoulder.

She knew hope could destroy just as much as it could create. She found herself praying again for her friends.

* * *

Gray supported his weight with the wall behind him, faintly hearing Erza and Lucy's conversation. Hope. That damn word. How many countless days - nights - had he - No, that was taped off territory. He wouldn't think of that right now.

He dialed Natsu's number, his contact name appearing as Flame-Brains.

"Come on, pick up, Natsu." He tapped a rhythm with his fingers as he impatiently waited.

He hung up when he heard Natsu's voicemail and dialed again.

He repeated this process until, finally, on the tenth call Natsu picked up, "Gray."

No insult. Nothing. Just "Gray."

"Natsu," Gray started, his mouth suddenly dry, "You need to come back to the hospital."

"I'm already on my way there."

"Mira was wrong. Lisanna is alive. She's in a coma, but she's alive."

Natsu was quiet but Gray could have sworn he had heard a choked sob. There was click and the call ended.

Natsu had hung up on him, but Gray had said all he had to say and he knew Natsu was thankful. He didn't need any thanks from narrow-eyes either, but he was relieved. He was relieved Natsu was still there, not fully, but he was.

It would take time, but Natsu would come back to them.

Lucy popped her head into the hallway, "How was he?"

"Better than what you would expect. He's strong." Gray answered, closing his eyes.

Today was tiring.

"Erza suggested we go get something to eat. She'll wait here for Natsu." Lucy stepped out, "I would stay but..." she trailed off.

She didn't want to intrude on Natsu and Lisanna.

Gray held out his arm to her, "Let's go. I know the best place to buy hamburgers."

Lucy gave him a small smile and took his arm, "I''ve never had any hamburgers."

"Whaddya' mean never?!"

"Never." Her smile growing wider. Both of their spirits were too pampered to laugh yet, but he was happy he could bring a smile onto her face.

She had offered her shoulder to cry on and her comfort, but who would comfort her? He was sure that in friendship, it was a two-way street, not just one-way.

"Then what would you eat?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?"

The mischievous glint in her eyes had Gray shaking his head and changing the subject.

* * *

"...Lisanna is alive."

That had been all Natsu had _really_ heard. She was alive! _Alive_. In a coma, but _alive_.

Alive. The word seemed to breath life back into his dead limbs and color into his black and white world.

He would have time later to grieve her state, but all that matter right now was that she was alive.

He couldn't stop saying it.

"Alive." He whispered

"Alive!" He whooped into the freezing air, beginning to pick up his pace as he headed back to the hospital, back to Lisanna, a silly, dazed grin spread across his face.

He only stopped once in his tracks when he caught sight of blonde hair and brown eyes and a scent of yasmine. Lucy. He had forgotten about her and had left her there while he ran.

He spotted raven-dark hair walking beside her and he sent another silent thanks to Gray.

He continued his jog to the hospital. He would have time for apologies later. Right now, he had to be at the hospital, for Lisanna.

 _Alive_...

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Whoop, I'm back with another chapter! :D I had time to type! Nali shippers, your sink has not sunk! Not yet anyway...JK. We'll see how it goes , see you next chapter! Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **P.S- I was never planning for Lucy to be a rebound. Gosh, no, but thanks for pointing it out because it motivated me to type the next chapter ASAP to clear it up!(-:**

 **Next: Volleyball/Track. Lucy tries out for the swimming team?! (Basically, sports lol)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Sports

**Author's Note: I don't own Fairy Tail. P.S- I'm back. :D (I'm sorry!)**

* * *

It smelled like sweat - hard-earned sweat – and Lucy had yet another brief moment of uncertainty. Being the new girl had been rather difficult in a sense. Yes, she had made some friends, met amazing and kind people, but they had their friend group already. Lucy was just an outsider, brought in occasionally for enterta-No, Lucy couldn't think that way. Anxiety clawed at her mind, seeking to ruin what new opportunities Lucy had just opened for herself. No, Lucy, in fact, could do this. _A Heartfilia must know how to handle all situations with refined grace and honor._ She was a Heartfilia; she had been raised with an image to uphold. She was a fighter –Lucy could do it.

"I just don't know which sport to try out for..." she murmured, glancing at her worn blue running shoes.

A shuffle to her right brought her attention the gray-haired boy, "Why don't you try joining the swim team?"

"Lyon...," she started, her voice still quiet and subdue.

"What is it, smiles?"

Lucy scrunched her face in confusion, "Smiles?"

Lyon, sensing she had no clue how others viewed her, smiled and explained the nickname, "Not everyone knows your name yet, therefore some took it upon themselves to use one of your more familiar characteristics to identify you other than just using the term 'new girl'.'"

Lucy cracked a smile, unconsciously, "Then I guess 'smiles' is a great nickname."

"Join the swim team," Lyon repeated, "We could use another female swimmer."

"I'm not very athletic – in fact, I was ridiculed for my time to run a mile." Lucy admitted, blushing

"Well, honestly, some have natural talent, but a lot of it is hard work, and if you're willing to put the work in then we'd be glad to have you." Lyon extended a hand towards Lucy, inviting her.

"How are you sure I'd get in?"

Lyon smirked, "Being the captain of the swimming team does give me a chunk of sway over the others, you know."

She laughed and took his hand – shaking it, "I take this is your apology for the art incident, huh?"

A hint of red flushed Lyon's high cheek bones, "Perhaps."

"Thank you," Lucy began, but she was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Lyon, you bastard! You put bleach in my shampoo bottle!"

Lucy recognized the voice before she saw the…blond-haired boy running across the gym with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He waved frantically a bottle in his hands, "THE FUCK IS THIS, LYON?!"

Lyon was doubling over in laughter, "It only took him two days to notice his hair was significantly changing color. Try-outs are next week Tuesday at 8 AM. I hope to see you there, smiles." Lyon ran off, meeting Gray halfway.

Lucy watched their interactions with a soft smile; she wondered if that's how having a sibling would have been like. She straightened – determined to improve her mile time – and began jogging around the gym. She was grateful Aquarius was off in meetings today, if not, Lucy would be surely getting a good yelling right about now. How Mr. Scorpius dealt with Aquarius explosive personality was unfathomable. Lucy would have ran the other way and never looked back. She doubted she would have gotten far because of how athletic Aquarius was compared to her. She shook her head, and focused on inhaling though her nose and exhaling through her mouth. Briefly, she wondered about Natsu before she focused on her burning muscles and the sweat going down her back.

 **XX**

Natsu clutched Lisanna's hand, his forehead resting on the edge of her bed. The doctors said the chances of her waking up were slim, but Natsu would wait for her no matter how long it took, because Lisanna _would_ wake up. He couldn't envision a future in which Lisanna wasn't alive. He had always counted on her being there, but now…well, he realized he had taken life for granted – again. He clutched Lisanna's bedsheets with his other hand; Lisanna would come back. A hand tapped his shoulder – Erza – reminding him it was time to go to class. Natsu spent every day at Lisanna's hospital room, and Erza or some other friend would stop by in the morning to bring him to class. If it weren't for them, Natsu would never leave.

He had kept up this routine for two months already. His grades were suffering, but he wondered what consequence grades could truly have in the real world. In the world where people lived and died every day, but they were forced to sit down in a classroom and learn how to get into college. It was a haven – built away from the reality of the world and Natsu had fallen into its sick embrace once.

He had been so tired – tired of searching for his father – and for once, he had wanted to experience what happiness was once more in the presence of friends. He had always had his father, but he had never had friends…not after they had constantly been moving. Young Natsu hadn't minded. His father, Igneel, had dubbed it their "Great Adventure" and they had explored the country together. Natsu had loved every moment of it until his father disappeared. According to federal documents, Igneel had abandoned the young Natsu in a forest – supposedly for Natsu to die of starvation or to some wild animal. However, Natsu didn't believe that and no matter how much he had yelled at the federal agents that Igneel would never do that and that Igneel was in danger they didn't believe him. They thought him unruly and traumatized by his time in the wild alone. Natsu was then bounced from foster home to foster home until he found Makarov – gramps – and was taken in. He had been at Fairy Tail Academy for a long time now and he had been shielded from reality. He had been happy. Now it felt like a prison that suffocated him until he could barely contain the anger underneath his skin. The heat of anger burned brighter behind his eyes and people knew to stay away from Natsu. He was a grieving dragon – ready to take flight and burn down those who hurt him and those he cared for. He was also exhausted; he was tired of fighting this cruel life.

He spent his days in class with his head on his desk or looking out towards the window. Not even ice princess could rile him up. Others watched on silently as their dragon wilted from the inside. His friends kept him company and if it weren't for them, Natsu would have already done something stupid. They sent him to the nurse to go talk to someone but he refused to talk to anyone.

Before he knew it, the school day was over and he was collecting his things. He might have skipped gym today, but he couldn't quite remember if he did or not. Everyone had already left the classroom and Erza was probably going to pick up Natsu again to walk with him to the hospital. He was walking out the main building when he heard his name, "Natsuuuu!"

He stopped and quirked an eyebrow. He hadn't heard that voice in a long time; he turned around, "Yo, Luce." He lifted a hand in greeting, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Lucy stood a few feet away from him, awkwardness seeping from her in waves, "Erza's in a student council meeting today so she asked if I could walk with you today. Is that okay?"

Natsu shrugged, "Yeah."

He really didn't mind who came along with him; it was more for his friends' ease of mind to make sure Natsu was alright. Mira and Elf-man had moved forward much easier and quicker than Natsu – they went to a therapist once a week and immersed themselves in school activities.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy began, startling him from his thoughts, "We're planning on going to the café tomorrow in the evening and we wanted you to come."

An ember of anger lit up at the mention of having fun with Lisanna in the hospital and before Natsu could tell himself it was unreasonable to expect others to press pause on their lives, he snapped, "How can you guys think of going to the café at a time like this?!"

Lucy looked taken aback, the hurt in her eyes shone bright, "Natsu, I didn't mean—"

"Yeah, you didn't mean shit, Lucy. Lisanna is in the hospital and you want to go to the café to have fun?!"

She shook her head, taking a step back, "No…Natsu—"

"What's wrong with you?!" Natsu sneered, ignoring the unshed tears in Lucy's eyes as her body trembled.

"Natsu," she began, but instead she took another step back, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, apologies mean jack-shit." Natsu was horrified, but he couldn't stop himself from saying anything.

"Natsu! What the fuck are you doing?!" Gray yelled, running towards them

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Great."

Gray briefly stopped by Lucy, but she shook her head, "Natsu needs it more than I. Excuse me." She ran in the opposite direction.

Gray turned towards him then, "Natsu, what the fuck."

Natsu snarled, "She wanted to invite me to the café with Lisanna in the hospital."

Gray slapped his forehead, and pulled Natsu by his shirt, "Yeah, because we wanted you to do something other than slowly shrivel away in the hospital room."

Natsu said nothing in response and Gray snapped, "Lisanna wouldn't have wanted you to spend your days like this, you shit. It was Lucy idea to bring everyone together to try and regain some normalcy in our lives, because we've all been affected by it too."

Gray received another glare, "This anger of yours shouldn't be making Lucy cry. She only wanted to help." When there was no response, Gray, in frustration, punched Natsu, "Wake up, idiot." And walked away, leaving Natsu on the ground with only his words echoing in his head and Lucy's silently crying face in his mind.

 _Damn, you fucked up, Natsu._

It seemed all he could ever do was make Lucy cry and hurt others.

* * *

 **Um...Hi. :D I swear, the angst will be coming in platters in this story, but it also will be filled with tons of fluff and happiness.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Fairy Tail Cafe

**Author's Note: Fairy Tail still doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"Lucy, catch!"

Lucy shrieked, barely catching the glass bottle with her left wrist bending at an awkward angle, but, despite the pain, she was glad she caught it. She read the label, "Cana! We can't drink this! We're not of legal age!"

Cana strutted over and swung an arm around Lucy chugging down a beer, "Loosen up a bit, Lu. Even Erza is joining in." Erza was indeed drinking. She was in a drinking competition with Elf-man and…Jellal?! Lucy's jaw dropped – didn't the student council president have an image to uphold?! She smiled warmly, _Of course they're like this. They're Fairy Tail._

Cana interrupted her thoughts, "Erza and Jellal are always competing. Jellal only became student council president this year because Erza abdicated for the year."

Lucy nervously looked at Cana and then at the beer in her hand. She had never drunk before, and she didn't really feel like drinking today. She still felt guilty…she still felt like shit after Natsu's outburst. She really hadn't meant to hurt him nor had she meant they should move on without Lisanna. She had thought that by holding a gathering at Fairy Tail Café Natsu (and everyone, but especially Natsu) would be able to crack a heartfelt smile. To allow her friends to wallow in sadness was despicable. She was sure Lisanna would want everyone to smile again; to visit her with happy memories to share rather than spend time at her bedside with teary eyes and a hopelessness clinging to them like a dark cloud.

Lucy shook her head, "I think I'll sit this one out, Cana."

In a note of seriousness, Cana stared at Lucy, "You know, you have to smile, too."

Lucy's eyes widen, "How…"

"You might have been late joining us, but you're family, Lucy. We notice. We care."

Lucy nodded, wiping away tears, "Yeah…"

Cana smiled, "Ah, you crying makes me want to – "

"Cana! What are you doing making Lucy cry?!" Gray yelled, strolling over to them.

"Lucy's crying?!" Erza growled from her place between a knocked-out Elf-man and a very collected Jellal.

"No! I'm okay!" Lucy raised her hands, trying to placate the angry female.

Meanwhile Lucy assured Erza everything was okay, Cana whispered in Gray's ear – earning a blush and a stammering denial from Gray.

"Smiles, may I remind you try-outs are this Tuesday at 8 AM? I hope you've considered it." Lyon appeared beside Lucy, who jumped in surprise.

"Lyon! Yes, you'll see me there!" Lucy looked around suspiciously and leaned closer to Lyon, whispering, "Is Miss Aquarius going to be present?"

Lyon laughed, "No. After she scared away our recruits for the last semesters, we decided it'd be best to expose the guppies to her after a week of training."

Lucy, relieved, said, "I'm glad."

She chatted with Lyon for a few more minutes before excusing herself to find Levy who had said she'd be there but Lucy hadn't seen her yet.

She passed a crowd teasing Gray about his blond hair and she giggled. Although she thought dark hair suited him best, the blond did make his dark blue eyes stand out. It didn't look as bad as everyone made it out to be. She attributed the dislike to all the years they had known him with his dark hair. Gray made eye-contact with Lucy, pleading for her assistance even though he retorted with a biting remark to Macao (a Fairy Tail alum whom had graduated ten years ago and still visited the café every once in a while).

Lucy paused her search for Levy, opting to help out Gray. She weave her way between the crowd, stopping beside Gray. She said loudly, "I don't know why everyone is complaining about the blond. Personally, I think that bleaching your hair to match mine was a very bold, but sweet move, Gray. It's an honor to have such a fan."

Gray sweat-dropped, "Lucy! That's not going to help m—"

Murmurs of Gray crushing on Lucy emerged from the crowd, "Gray finally likes a girl, huh?"

"N-no! Don't say stuff like that without anything to base it off!" Gray denied, glaring at Wakaba (another Fairy Tail alum).

"Why did you bleach your hair, then?!" someone responded

"It was Lyon!"

Lucy watched the interaction with unmatched amusement. She had caused this and it was great to finally have friends to tease. Granted, they would tease her as well, but she had missed out on this for years.

Lucy patted Gray's shoulder, and made her way towards Levy whose blue hair had finally appeared. Levy was heading towards a table in the corner. She was sitting with Gajeel, enjoying a hot meal made by Mirajane. She approached them, "Hi, Levy! Hi, Gajeel."

Gajeel grunted, "Bunny-girl," and Levy exclaimed, "Lucy! Sorry we're late! We had some student council errands to run! We finally finished an hour ago so we made our way here. Did we miss anything?"

Lucy shook her head, "Other than Erza and Jellal still competing in their drinking contest and Gray being teased about his blond hair, no."

Gajeel chimed in, "Is Salamander here?"

Lucy swallowed back the hurt threatening to resurface, "No, he hasn't."

"Whatta loser."

Levy, noticing Lucy's expression, changed the topic, "We heard you're trying out for the swim team!"

"Ah, yes!" Lucy faked confidence, "Lyon extended the invitation so I think I'll try it!"

Levy signaled Lucy to get closer, "Aquarius has sent the new recruits home crying for the last two semesters, so good luck, Lucy! Don't let her bully you!"

An image of Aquarius yelling at Lucy flashed through Lucy's mind, "Thanks…"

They continued talking about school, until a warm hand touched Lucy's shoulder. She turned in surprise and apprehension, knowing that heat belonged to only one person. He gave her a hesitant smile, "Hey."

"Hey." She replied, the sheer unexpectedness of his presence left her breathless from nerves.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, his scarf wrapped around his neck, "Can we talk? Outside?"

Lucy nodded and said bye to Levy and Gajeel. Natsu led the way, awkwardly avoiding everyone's stares especially Ice breath's. Natsu had reflected on his reaction yesterday and guilt gnawed at his consciousness. He felt terrible for making Lucy cry even though Lucy had only attempted to reach out to him. She had been reaching towards a flame that only burned her when she got too close even though she had trusted in him enough to not be burned. He had betrayed the trust she had placed in her gesture, and he only hoped she would forgive him.

Natsu beckoned Lucy to pass through the door first and an icy gust greeted them. It was a clear night, the moon shining brightly. Sadly, not many stars were seen due to the city's light pollution.

He stood across from her, wanting to be able to look into her eyes while he apologized, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I lashed out at you yesterday. You aren't the object of my anger…Don't think that what you did was wrong. I was in the wrong. I was—"

Lucy interrupted him, "You're grieving. I understand, Natsu. I understand grief very well," she walked closer to him, "You're not alone." she whispered before wrapping her arms around him.

Natsu remained still, "Luce…"

Lucy hugged him tighter, "It's okay to cry. It's okay to laugh and smile with friends. It's okay to make happy memories. To experience the positive things life gives us. You can share these happy memories with her. You can miss her, grieve her, but don't stop living because of it. Live, Natsu."

In an instant, Natsu felt an overwhelming emotion of gratitude and sorrow swallow him whole. It was like the door to his hurting heart had been broken open by her words. He wrapped his own arms around Lucy, hugging her tighter as tremors shook his body – he cried. It had been the first time since Lisanna's accident that he cried in someone's presence. It was like an emptying out his heart full of anger, sorrow, and loneliness onto Lucy's shoulder. When his tears dried out, Lucy held him until he finally broke away.

He coughed to clear his throat but his voice still came out as a croak, "Thank you."

Lucy smiled, "It's what friends do."

Natsu gently knocked his forehead against Lucy's, a short laugh escaping him, "You're something, Lucy."

Her eyes widened at the gesture, her cheeks red from the freezing temperatures, and after another gust of wind, Natsu took off his scarf and wrapped it around Lucy. She had walked out without her jacket in the rush to get outside and Natsu, like the klutz he was, had forgotten to offer her his own scarf. He wasn't wearing a sweater because if he were, he would have given her it. Natsu's body produced enough heat for him to get by in this weather, but he forgot everyone else, except for Ice princess, needed the extra layers.

Lucy mumbled a "thank you" under Natsu's scarf, tugging at it with her right hand. It was softer than it looked. Its fine texture shone underneath the moon's light. It was beautiful and intrinsically made. It smelled of vanilla and coffee beans just like Natsu. It held his heat, warming her up more than her jacket ever would. The warmth reached more than her body – it reached her inner being, comforting her. She wondered if Natsu knew the effect he had on people…

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu pulled Lucy by her wrist towards the door, "We're gonna miss everything!"

"Yeah," was all Lucy said as she stared in amazement and relief at his trademark grin. His eyes hinted at the pain still lurking under the surface, but his face showed the resolve to keep moving forward and that was all Lucy had hoped for. The blockhead didn't know. He was a flame who burned brightly whose warmth reached those around him.

 **XX**

When Lucy and Natsu walked back in – Natsu grinning sheepishly at everyone – everyone pretended to not have been waiting for the past fifteen minutes.

Natsu yelled, "What's everyone staring at?! Ice freak, let's fight!"

Gray smirked, "Did you forget that I whooped your ass last time?" However, he noticed Natsu's scarf wrapped around Lucy's neck and he looked between them. He narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher what the gesture could mean behind the first obvious reason (it was a cold night). He was sure he wasn't the only one analyzing the action. In all the years they had known Natsu, he had never gone a day without his scarf and neither had he ever let anyone else wear it.

Before he could think more on it, Natsu came flying at him – his fist already up in the air, ready for a fight. Gray dodged it with ease, glancing once more at the blonde with a tug at his heart, before turning to Natsu. _Well, at least Natsu is being Natsu again._ He'd have to thank Lucy later.

"Wait," Natsu held a hand up, "Why is your hair blond?"

Gray sighed, "Lyon got me good this time."

Natsu laughed, "Stupid blondie."

"I'm not the only blond one here, so I'd be careful before you piss her off," Gray said, pointing at Lucy.

Angry Lucy was Scary Lucy. They had all agreed on it.

Natsu looked over at Lucy who was chatting with Erza and Jellal (even though both were completely drunk) and smiled, "Luce's hair suits her unlike yours."

Growling, Gray launched himself at Natsu, "I heard otherwise!"

"They lied!"

And so their bickering continued until the early hours of the morning and they finally were tired out. Each would claim to be the victor of their fight, but, in reality, it had been Erza who knocked both of them out.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry it's a bit late, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a slow paced story, but thank you for sticking with it! :D Let's not talk about the last manga chapter. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! It makes my day to receive the emails notifying me I have received a follow/favorite/review. I'm also writing a second story right now which is why I was late with this chapter. (It's called A Starry Night) See you guys in a week (or hopefully less). -Kass**


	9. Chapter 9 - Scarlett

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror, slapping her cheeks lightly, "You can do this, Lucy." She looked over her white one piece and adjusted her swim cap. Lucy wasn't very athletic but, per Fairy Tail Academy's requirement, she had to join at least one "sport" team. She had a good chance of making the swim team, but that still did nothing to quiet her nerves. She had never "tried" out before and she didn't know what to expect. Well, at least she knew one friendly face there – Lyon. She hoped Gray would be there too but she didn't know who could be in attendance.

"First-years, come on in," a male voice called through the intercom.

Lucy shook her hands, trying to relieve some of the tension, and walked into the room.

 **XX**

Erza was known by many names, but her favorite was Scarlett. It bore the weight of early memories – painful, happy, sorrowful memories. Where once she had associated her hair as red as the blood of those poor wretched enough to be forced into servitude, as the blood of those who died, and as the blood that ran down in liters on the stones of their prison, she now associated it with the warmth of love and friendship. Red symbolized courage and bravery. It took her many years and many friends to come to that perspective.

Erza glanced at her mirror and smiled. However, that wasn't her favorite reason. She had been given the name by a young blue haired boy while they were imprisoned. He called her Scarlett, Erza Scarlett. Erza wouldn't admit it if anybody asked, but she carefully brushed her hair everyday so it would draw his attention. There was some symbolism to it. She took care of what he loved dearly in the hopes that he would know she had forgiven him…but he refused to be with her.

Through the open windows of her shared room, she heard the birds chirping happily to one another. Even after all these years, the sound reassured her that she truly was off that horrid island. There had been no wildlife bigger than insects on that island. No game to attempt to catch to feed the children. No, they all starved equally.

A knock at her door disturb her thoughts. She put away her mirror and comb, and opened the door. It was Natsu.

"Erza," Natsu grinned, "Is Lucy here?"

Erza glanced at the clock; it read eight-thirty, "No, she's still at the swim try-outs."

Natsu cursed, "Damn, they already got their claws in her, huh?"

"If you wanted to recruit her for the gymnastics team, you should have done that weeks ago. Lyon made his move first," Erza patted his shoulder, walking past him and closing her door.

"I know," he replied, keeping in step with her, "but why didn't _you_ ask her to join the fencing team?"

"Lucy expressed interest in the swim team before I had the chance to inquire about her athletic preferences," Erza explained.

Natsu placed his hands behind his head, "Yeah, Luce's not very athletic in the first place. She shoulda joined Levy's chess team. I think she woulda done well there with her brains and stuff."

Erza quirked an eyebrow at him; he surprisingly noticed a lot of Lucy's personality and intellect.

"It's not like you to be so observant."

"Yeah, and everyone expected me to join the wrestling team," He shrugged off the accusation.

"Which you did end up joining anyway."

They were at the building's exit and Erza had to meet Jellal for a meeting with the headmaster. She adjusted her sweater and was intent on leaving, but she turned back and said one, probably not very wise, thing, "If you're that concerned about Lucy, you should ask for her number."

Natsu grunted in response, but Erza noted the color in his cheeks. Natsu was dense, yes, but not as dense as everyone viewed him. She thought of Lisanna, but Natsu gaining another friend was not an issue. He needed someone like Lucy who he could be emotional with. He always bottled up his feelings and if Lucy was the friend with the corkscrew then Erza would encourage it.

 **XX**

The meeting with the headmaster had been invigorating, even if Jellal was always tired out after dealing with their eccentric headmaster. Jellal and her walked to the student council house to go over their notes and game plan for the school festival. They always held private meetings like this before briefing the rest of the student council. It facilitated everything, but Erza was also delighted to spend one on one time with Jellal. Usually, they kept it strictly business with some quips here and there; however, during a brief moment of silence, Jellal asked, "Why did you abdicate being president?"

Erza looked up to find Jellal's dark blue eyes staring at her. She blinked, and carefully broached the subject, shuffling her papers, "I thought I'd rather be president for senior year."

"I see," Jellal replied, sounding vaguely disappointed as if he had expected something more.

It could have been the morning chat she had with Natsu, or maybe her strawberry milkshake being sweeter than usual, but Erza foolishly (or maybe not so foolishly) confessed.

"You're a natural born leader," she remembered the blue-haired boy, shaking, but nonetheless standing in front of them – speaking of freedom and hope. She continued, "Knowing how difficult last year had been for you, I thought that perhaps this could be medicinal for you. It would, at least, help you forget by doing something you love."

The boy in her memories smiled at her and held his hand out to her, beckoning her to take it. She was trembling, always trembling, but she took his hand and stood up. The others followed suit. They could do it if they stuck together. They could do it if they had one another.

Jellal had hung his head low, but before he could speak Erza butt in, "I think you've apologized enough to _me_. I forgive you. You just need to learn to forgive _yourself_."

"How?"

Erza knew what he spoke of; he spoke of the nightmares, of the constant guilt that ate away at their conscious, of dwelling in the past. Jellal's demons were his own, but Erza could certainly relate.

"You let others in. You allow your friends to help heal those wounds. Your scars you shall always bear, but _you,_ you will learn how to deal with them."

Erza grasped his hand, "You will find many who will gladly let you cry on their shoulders. You just have to open the door."

She stood up – her heart in pain at his despair – and excused herself. She understood the solitude he needed. They had _had_ many talks before and Erza only hoped he'd one day forgive himself as she had forgiven him.

Life was a bitch.

 **XX**

Erza had been getting ready to go to bed when she received the text. It was a short, concise text.

 ** _Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow?_**

He spoke of neither their past or their previous conversation. He spoke of the future and Erza smiled.

 **Of course.**

 **XX**

Natsu had searched all day for Lucy, but she had been nowhere to be found! He grunted and kicked at a pebble.

"For a blondie, she sure knows how to hide in a crowd," he mumbled. He climbed up his favorite tree by the library. It was a habit of his whenever he sought to be alone. Gajeel was not a terrible roommate – heck, they even had some good times together. It seemed, however, that all of gramps' kids had their demons to fight. He was staring at the stars, not really sure of their names, because astrology had never been his strong suit. Although his father had tried to teach him on their journey about the stars and their stories, Natsu had never been able to remember.

They still comforted him. On the good days (which used to be most days) he could pull through the day knowing his dad and him were under the same sky.

"Natsu," Lucy's voice rang, "Can you come down?"

He started, almost falling backwards, but he had grabbed onto the branch to steady himself. He hadn't known others knew of his hideout. He peered down suspiciously and sure enough Lucy's blonde hair shone in the moonlight. Her brown eyes twinkled and her cheeks were flushed as though she had been running to find him as he had looked for her.

He almost jumped down before thinking better of it, "Why don't _you_ come up here?" He was teasing her, of course, but to his surprise Lucy huffed and carefully began to climb the oak tree.

Natsu was dumbfounded; Lucy was not athletic and for her to not even protest…He chuckled.

She was almost at the branch and Natsu scooted over so she'd have a place to sit. Just as her hand reached for the branch, her foot slipped, and her eyes widened in panic. Out of instinct, Natsu caught her hand, hanging onto Lucy. A grunt escaped him, but he held on to her hand.

"Natsu," Lucy exhaled – the adrenaline catching her breath.

"I've got you," Natsu repeated, "I've got you."

Slowly, they worked together to pull her up onto the branch. Natsu pulled her up while Lucy used her legs to provide traction and force upward. Natsu held onto her hand as they both regained their breaths and the adrenaline subsided. He released her and made space between them, "You're full of surprises, Luce."

She laughed, "These days I hear it so often, I'm not surprised."

They sat by each other for a while until she spoke, "I heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah," Natsu scratched at the sudden itch at the back of his head, "I have something that belongs to you."

She looked at him, confused, "What…"

Natsu shushed her, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Wait," she scrunched up her face more, "I don't think that's the right usage for…"

"It isn't?!"

"No, pinkie," she laughed again, "It carries a sexual or amorous connotation!"

"Crap. Stupid Gray!" Natsu fumed, angry at himself for believing Gray's explanation of the phrase.

"I meant that I won't tell you now. I don't have it on me, but if you'd give me your number I'll text you tomorrow."

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "You want my number?"

It was clear she was the one teasing him now, but Natsu still felt his ears turn red, "It's not like that! See, I spent the entire day looking for you but I could never be at the right place and the right time! This will make things easier."

"Of course."

She asked for his phone and she typed out her contact information. She then said if that was all, she'd like to head out. She had an early day tomorrow and she really didn't want to go to bed late. They said good-night, and she made her way down the tree.

Natsu stared at Lucy's retreating form. They hadn't talk about their day. In actuality, their encounter had been brief, but Natsu felt a warmth for the girl. Lisanna had been his best friend and Natsu had never needed another, but he felt Lucy could be a best friend.

However, her hair had smelled of bleach.

And Gray had smelled of bleach. Maybe she didn't need another best friend.

Natsu shook his head and grinned. He wasn't going to lose to ice freak. Anyhow, a person could have more than one best friend.

* * *

 **Author's note: Not much happened here, however, I wanted to highlight Erza and Jellal a bit more. Also, I envisioned Natsu in gymnastics because...well, you can all imagine why. Thanks for the views/favorites/reviews! :D See you all around. I don't know what I'm doing, lmao, but I pretend to.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Teenage Hormones

Smiles had officially made it onto the swim team! Lucy puffed her chest out in pride as she modeled the swim team's jacket in front of her mirror. It was white with gold lettering that spelled out "Smiles". When they had approached Lucy about name on the jacket she had, without a doubt, known "Smiles" would be embroidered on the back. It only seemed fit; after all, it was a swim team exclusive nickname. No one outside the team called her "Smiles". She blamed it on Lyon – captains did hold a fair amount of influence.

Lucy had survived a brutal practice with Aquarius present with as much grace as a Heartfilia could muster. Of course, her technique was _all_ wrong, and she didn't know enough about the sport. She was an embarrassment and blah blah blah. Lucy's favorite comment thus far was, "You're like a cat in water! Except a cat would have more form than you,".

Lucy ignored Aquarius's insults, because if her form was truly terrible she would have kicked Lucy off the team. And as much as Aquarius denied it, she was the one leaving her the ointment and heat packs for Lucy's muscles. So, Lucy deduced she had _some_ potential and, therefore, she would take on Aquarius's snide commentary with Heartfilia grace. Plus, the swim team was friendly and welcoming.

Not to mention Lucy could _actually_ hang out with Gray without _someone_ insisting on a brawl. It was odd – Lyon and Gray would bicker outside the pool area, but once they stepped in the room, they were a cohesive pair as VP and president. Their teamwork shone further in water. They had both mentioned they also were part of the ice hockey team, but they alternated seasons. Water, with its close atom structure to ice, was the next best thing to ice hockey they assured her.

Lucy learned they had almost the exact same interests, but that was where the similarities ended. Lyon, in turned out, was only hot-headed around Gray.

What she didn't understand was how they supposedly hated one another, but worked so well together. When she brought this up they had looked at her like she had grown three-heads.

"We keep our business outside the sport," Lyon had replied, frowning at Gray's slovenly appearance, "but, believe me, I will sooner be caught with Natsu than Gray."

Gray had rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Lyon might be a great teammate to have, but outside of that he's a prick."

"Absolute horror."

"Absolute jackass."

And so, they had ensued another one of their sibling arguments that Lucy had quietly excused herself from.

Smiling at her jacket over her uniform, Lucy's mind wander to Gray whose blond hair had begun growing out. He refused to dye it or even chop it off. When Lucy had asked why he kept his hair blond when he obviously hated it, Gray had given her a long look before smiling, "Turns out I like blonde."

Lucy had blinked at him, "W-what do you mean? You just hated it…"

"A few weeks ago, until I thought about how good someone I know looks in blonde."

Lucy had proceeded to smack his arm and whine about how he was teasing her. He had laughed, but before he left he had added, "I never said I was teasing."

A strong emotion had swirled in his blue eyes, stilling only when he looked at Lucy's hair, "I was serious."

Lucy had felt hot. Not in the physically attractive definition, no, she had felt _hot_ and _bothered._ Her body was way too hot, she was sure her face was red, and her palms were too sweaty. Gray had left before she could respond and she had stood in the classroom for too long afterwards to _not_ know what he had meant.

However, what she did with the knowledge is where Lucy was at a standstill. Yes, Gray and her got along easily especially if it was just the two of them talking. He was a great study partner, too. Levy, unfortunately, was still too preoccupied to have much time for Lucy. _Speaking of Levy_ , Lucy thought, she was supposed to meet her at the library in ten minutes.

Her tumultuous thoughts about Gray were briefly interrupted and Lucy hurried to tie her hair into a side ponytail. She was applying her finishing touches of makeup when Erza walked in. If by the blue towel wrapped around her were any indication, she had just finished showering. Erza nodded at Lucy in acknowledgment, but, otherwise, ignored her. Lucy stared in awe as Erza changed into an outfit almost instantly. Her hair was done in a minute and she caught Lucy's eyes, shrugging, "I am going out for lunch."

 _That_ caught Lucy's attention, "Is it the reason for your elation this past week?"

Erza attempted to put on a mask of indifference, but once the smile cracked her mask she grinned, "Jellal and I are having lunch together."

"Again," Lucy added for her.

"Again," Erza confirmed, color accenting her cheeks.

"Well," Lucy closed her closet, "I think you should teach me how to change so quickly."

Erza opened the door for her as they headed out, "It's what many people call my talent, but I like to think of it as magic - reequipment magic."

 **XX**

Lucy huffed in aggravation; Levy was not at _their_ table. They had met up to study at the library so many times that they had a designated table, but even though it was already half an hour past their arranged time Levy was nowhere to be found. Lucy slammed her book shut, trying to relieve some of her frustration. She understood Levy was heavily involved in school and extracurriculars, but Levy had always shown up to their study sessions or at least sent Lucy a notice via text. Most recently, however, Levy had been cancelling on Lucy more often than not, and since the night at Fairy Tail café, Lucy hadn't seen her energetic blue-haired friend.

When she did see Levy it was during class and the casual words they exchanged were a bitter memory of their previous conversations. Conversations that would go on for hours and with Gray saying such troubling words, Lucy desperately needed her girlfriend to talk to. Lucy decided, after opening her book and staring at the same math problem for a few minutes, that it might be best to stretch her legs.

She made her way onto the third floor, leaving her books and backpack behind, and headed to a small alcove she had pleasantly discovered. It was tucked in a corner without any windows. It held a small green armchair and a small table. Another bonus was hardly anyone _ever_ walked in on you studying. Lucy figured no one really bothered to be in the historical section of the library, and thus hardly anyone knew of the secret hide-out.

So deeply entranced was she by her thoughts, she didn't hear _them_ , but she _saw_ them alright. Levy, with her uniform skirt pushed up, shirt unbuttoned, and pressed against her – Gajeel, equally as naked as her.

Lucy, unable to look away, gasped, "Levy!"

Which promptly ended with two frantic teenagers collecting their things and adjusting their clothing. Lucy shook her head at Levy as she tried to explain what had been going on. Lucy simply muttered, "Text me later. We'll talk later," and walked away before Levy could chase after her.

Well, so much for her alcove.

 **XX**

Lucy laid in her bed, thoughts racing through her head. Her mind wrangled from disappointment to giddiness for her friend's happiness. It also ran into very inappropriate directions when she thought of Gray and her body wondered how it'd feel to _feel_ him pressed against her like Gajeel and Levy. She had only ever encountered such situations in books, but at least then she had known they were fictional characters. _These_ were _her_ friends; they were real.

Ultimately, she decided she was happy for her best friend. Everyone deserves happiness. She was also disappointed and upset. Levy had not confided in her; she had not told her about Gajeel – at least not explicitly. She had also stopped hanging out with her for Gajeel. It was…Lucy searched for the right word…It was…a betrayal. However, Lucy knew she'd forgive Levy soon enough if she apologized, because who was she to hold it on her friend for being happy? She just had to put herself in Levy's shoes, but it didn't hurt any less. If anything it hurt Lucy more because Lucy knew she'd tell Levy _everything_ not keep a secret.

"Ah!" Lucy screamed into a pillow, "Why is high school so complicated?!"

Her phone buzzed.

Lucy eyed her phone, and after considering it, she looked at the notification. It was a text from an unknown number.

 ** _Heya, Luce. Are you free?_**

It was Natsu, but Lucy had no time to be distracted.

 **Not a good time.**

His response was instantaneous.

 ** _You okay?_**

 **Yeah.**

 ** _Well, are you free?_**

 **No?**

Natsu didn't respond after that and Lucy thought it was the end of that. She continued to sulk in her bed but ten minutes later her phone buzzed again.

"No, Natsu. I am not free!" She grumbled.

 ** _Can you open your window?_**

Lucy frowned, but got up anyways. And sure enough, Natsu was on a tree branch just outside her window. She threw the window all the way open, harshly whispering, "What are you doing?!"

Natsu grinned, "Cheering you up."

"By crouching on a tree branch outside my window? Very joy inducing indeed." She replied, sarcastically.

"No, idiot," Natsu rolled his eyes, and pulled a roll of parchment from his back, "To give you this."

Lucy took it and unrolled it. She almost cried – it was her lion! Her terribly painted lion, sewn together again. She looked incredulously from her repaired painting to Natsu, "Did you do this?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm not a great seamstress so it took me a while."

"When did you," Lucy gestured at it, "manage to take it from my room?"

"Months ago. I also had it rolled up in my room for months…I," Natsu avoided her eyes, "was too caught up in emotions to ever really think of giving it to you."

He continued, "I was waiting for the right time."

"That's why you were looking for me last week," Lucy's eyes widened at the realization. She hadn't thought Natsu to be so…so thoughtful.

She gave him a warm smile, "Thank you, Natsu."

"Don't mention it," he grinned, "I thought a lioness deserved her lion back."

"Lioness?"

He didn't explain, rather he began to descend the tree with ease. His laugh echoed in Lucy's room long after he had left, too.

 _What ever shall I do with these people and their incessant need to give me a nickname?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: I was inspired and wrote this in the span of two hours, lmao. Forgive the typos and errors. I didn't really proofread it, but ya'll should be used to it by now. However, I still hope this chapter is a treat. Thank you for the favorites/reviews/follows. It makes my day. Thanks for sticking with me and my odd stories. 3 Oh, I'll explain the Lioness thing in the next chapter or so. Also, yeah, I also loved the nickname "smiles" soooo it's here to stay. Thank goodness only Lyon uses it, lmao. See you all around! :D Oh, the Gajevy thing...Yeah, that was...hopefully a treat for most of you. This is rated T for all my dirty dirty loving readers. (-;_**


End file.
